Circle Jerk
by eprime
Summary: PWP. The title says it all. Pairing: None really. Remus, Sirius, James, Peter. hints of Remus/Sirius


If it weren't for the mornings after when Remus was usually groggy, hungover, and wishing merely to find a quiet, dark corner to do away with himself unobtrusively, he wouldn't mind the nights before so much at all. As much as one might wish otherwise, all teenage boys had needs, and trying to find a private moment to take care of said needs wasn't all that easy when one shared a room and a schedule with three other blokes.

Their first session, as they came to call them, came about due to a combination of Ogden's Finest and a remarkably long dry spell for all of them, leading to a dormful of increasingly randy and frustrated boys. The room had already been spinning. Merely lying flat on his back had required enormous concentration on Remus' part, and that was the excuse he gave for taking leave of his senses when James had loomed above them, slightly unsteady on his feet, and said,

"Right, lads. My bollocks are going to fall off if I don't have a wank _right now_, so you lot can sod off or join in if your up for it."

Without sense of shame or decorum, James had given them a broad wink, pulled out his todger, and gone at it with a happy groan.

Remus had lifted up to his elbows gaping at James and exchanging gobsmacked looks with Sirius and Peter. Then Sirius, with a wicked grin, had shoved his own trousers down and shouted a challenge.

"First one to finish has to declare their undying love for Snivellus!"

"Not fair!" cried James. "I started already. And, also, ugh. Don't _ever_ mention his name while I'm wanking."

"Not my fault if you're fast off the gun, Prongs!" Sirius crowed. "Or if the sound of Snivellus' name sends you over the edge."

It was on. Remus and Peter had exchanged another look and then shrugged. James really did have a point. It _was_ unhealthy for boys to go so long without a nice, therapeutic wank. Everybody knew that. And that's how they ended up in a loose circle, calling out insults (they hadn't yet refined their technique), and adding several more stains to the poor threadbare rug between their beds.

Of course, an argument broke out once they'd come down from their respective afterglows. James and Peter each argued that the other had come first, and then they had argued with Sirius that his challenge shouldn't count because it hadn't been agreed upon beforehand. And Sirius argued with Remus because he agreed with Peter and James. In the end, though, they went to bed satisfied, particularly Peter who had had the honor of shooting his load the farthest.

It became a fairly frequent thing. The consequences for being the first one to go off were changed up constantly, but they were always humiliating, dangerous, or downright mental. Instead of insults, they had learned to ferret out the things that made each other squirm in a pleasurable way. They'd gotten quite good at dirty talk. Remus in particular had surprised them with the ability to reel off a string of filthy suggestions and scenarios that often put paid to that evening's session in a rapid-fire sequence of spewing cocks and heartfelt groans.

One day, when they had planned in advance for once (James had passed them all a note in History of Magic), Peter had been discovered literally with his hand down his pants in a forgotten supply cupboard near the Slytherin dungeons. Sirius, who had been planning a bit of between-classes revenge, had the map on him that day and had noticed Peter's name. Peter never went near the Slytherin dungeons without the rest of them as backup so suspicions had been raised.

They had hexed his balls blue for trying to gain unfair advantage in the upcoming session, and had forced him to keep them that color for two weeks. The upshot was the inclusion of a new ritual at the beginning of each session where each of them had to confess to any prior wanking in the last two days, and consequences for lying were dire.

But here they were again, off their faces, pricks out and watching each other through lowered lashes and trying to suss out the easy target. They were pacing themselves-the rule was once you started wanking you couldn't stop. No surreptitious squeezing to stave things off allowed. Of course, they all had their favorite handy image to bring up when they thought they were getting too close to the danger zone: Filch naked, razor blade encrusted broomsticks, mum and dad having sex, all the standards.

But for now, they could relax a little, throw out a salacious remark here and there and see who squirmed the most, perhaps make a temporary alliance to send that person out.

"So, James," Sirius began.

Instantly, Remus and Peter snapped their eyes over to catalog James' reactions.

"I heard Marlene McKinnon found out first hand that Rosalind Rosier is a _true_ redhead. Longbottom walked in on them and saw Rosier spread out on McGonagall's desk, skirt up to her waist, and Marlene's head between her legs. Her wet knickers were dangling from the chandelier."

James kept his expression impassive but they all knew how much he got off on the idea of two birds together, even if what Sirius was saying was utter bollocks. It was quiet for a moment except for the slap slap of skin on skin as the boys dutifully fisted their erections. Then, with a sidelong conspiratorial glance at Sirius, Remus joined in.

"Speaking of redheads." James' eyes flew to his. "I was talking to Lily whilst making our rounds the other night."

"Moony," James growled.

Peter and Sirius watched the exchange avidly. James hadn't been bottom dog in a while and they were eager to see him take a fall. But Remus knew that some of their material was beginning to go stale. Describing pornographic positions from the latest _Naughty Witch Weekly_ was losing its punch. He wanted to try something new.

"We had stopped by an open window for a breath of air. The sun was almost down and the breeze was quite chilly, and I noticed her start to shiver a little. She wrapped her arms around herself as we talked, hugging herself. I don't think she really even noticed what she was doing, but her arms were cupping her breasts, you know, lifting them a little and I could see how hard her nipples were through her jumper."

Remus felt a vague twinge of guilt for using Lily, who he genuinely liked, in their sordid little game. But, well, it would _work_.

"You are so dead," James warned, but he had started to sweat a little, his forehead beading with tiny drops of perspiration.

"Just then a hard gust of wind came through the window, and it lifted her skirt just a bit, enough that I caught a glimpse of her thighs, and they looked-" Remus paused and gave a thoughtful, hungry sigh. "They were pale and looked so soft and smooth."

Remus thought he heard James swallow a tiny whimper.

"She caught me looking, and she blushed. I could see the red creeping down her throat and I wondered just how far the blush continued. But then she dropped one of her hands right down between her legs...to hold the skirt down as it fluttered to either side until the wind died away. One hand between her breasts and the other between her legs and the only thing I could think of right then was how she would look completely naked."

James gasped and Remus knew he had James hooked, no matter that he'd get pummeled for it later. He looked at the others and saw Peter seemed eager to hear the rest, as well, whereas Sirius just met his look with an inscrutable smile. He should have wondered then what was going on behind that expression.

"She turned away then, and said she had better close the window. She knelt up on the window ledge, but the latch was just a bit too high to reach and she had to stretch for it. The back of her skirt lifted higher and higher until she finally managed to catch the latch, but it was stuck and she had to struggle with it. And the whole time I kept seeing little flashes of her knickers and the backs of her smooth legs. Her arse was thrust out a bit because she was pushing off the window with one hand for leverage and she was swaying a little trying to wrench the latch free. Her skirt swung back and forth over her arse and more and more of her knickers showed. I could see they were white and pretty, with little bits of lace around the edges."

Everyone could hear how fast James was breathing now. He had tried to keep the pace of his strokes slow, but now his hand had sped up and the slap slap slap of skin was much louder. Peter was fisting his cock faster, as well, leaving only Sirius and Remus to manage a slow and steady rhythm and exchange brief grins of challenge.

"She got one shutter closed, and she was reaching for the other when she slipped and fell forward onto her hands. She was bent over, her knees on the edge of the sill, her hands planted on the outer frame of the window. Her knees were spread a little, her arse was raised up as she steadied herself. And I could see everything, right between her legs. The flash of white knickers between her thighs, moist and dark there, molded to her-"

James groaned through clenched teeth, throwing back his head as his cock stiffened and pulsed in his hand, spurting ropes of come onto the bare floor. A few seconds later, Peter was groaning, too, and a faint plop plop as his load hit the stones was added to the sounds of the room.

Neither of them were paying any attention when Sirius leaned closer to Remus and deliberately caught his eye.

"I want you to come on my face," he murmured, a serene and utterly sincere expression in his wide eyes.

The bottom dropped out of Remus' stomach, and he just gaped. He couldn't have possibly understood that properly.

"Wh-What?" Remus stuttered. He didn't even notice the convulsive way his fist tightened and sped up along the shaft of his prick.

"I," Sirius enunciated carefully, leaning forward so that his hot breath wafted across Remus' ear, "want _you_ to come on my face."

This time Remus couldn't even catalog the acrobatics his internal organs were engaging in. The adrenaline shock made his hands tremble and he couldn't even think of anything but, _what a dirty trick_, as he forcefully (shamefully) came with a startled cry.

That did get James' and Peter's attention, and they crowed as the normally unshakeable Remus lost out on the highest honors. Remus, flushed and still trembling, almost unwillingly met Sirius' eyes, limp with shock, disbelief, and the most bloody amazing orgasm he'd had in ages. And that's when Sirius came himself. He gave Remus that inscrutable smile again, then closed his eyes, bit his full lower lip and came silently into his hand.

After the tidying up (thank Merlin for _Scourgify_), and the tussle between James and Remus to satisfy outraged honor that resulted in them both nursing fat lips, the boys settled into the beds for the night.

Remus stared up at the ceiling letting the last few moments of the session play in his mind. What had Sirius meant by saying something like that? Why had he whispered it? Was it just a joke or did he mean it? The most important question pushed to the forefront of Remus' mind.

_Why did I like it so much_?

Quietly, Remus rolled his head to look across to the bed on the other side of the room. Sirius was lying on his side watching him. Remus' breath hitched and he froze, the pounding in his chest seeming loud enough to be heard.

Sirius smiled.


End file.
